Mordecai and Rigby vs Spongebob and Patrick
Two duos of cartoons that are best friends end fighting!, Who will win? Intro Skyblazero: Well this 2 are 2 cartoon duos that are best friends! Anti-Sky: And also annoy a people who hates both. Skyblazero: And this guys are Mordecai and Rigby, the Slackers of The Park. Anti-Sky: And Spongebob and Patrick, the sponge and star that lives in the see. Skyblazero: And now it's tme to show a intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Spongebob and Patrick was walking until they see Mordecai who punched Rigby accidentally into Patrick. Patrick then got angry and punched Mordecai and Rigby in the face. Then both duos put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mordecai first was punching Spongebob who was laughing. Spongebob: Bahahaha! That tickles! Spongebob then pull out his Spatula and was slashing Mordecai alot of times with him until Mordecai dodges and he use a Basbeball Bat smacking Spongebob and Mordecai grabs Spongebob leg and make Spongebob was spinning and throws him to the ground. Patrick was punching Rigby into a wall and butt smashed Rigby to the ground. Mordecai use The Power and shoot blasts at Spongebob who becomes into The Quickster and was dodging it blizting and punching Mordecai alot of times until Spongebob uppercuts Mordecai into a brick wall. Rigby then tried to scracth Patrick who dodges and punched Rigby to the ground. Mordecai use Death Known Do punching Spongebob to a wall. Mordecai then use Book of Park Records but Spongebob then use Magic Pencil erasing Mordecai and the Book of Park Records out of existence. Rigby then was angrily and tried to attack Spongebob but Patrick punched him into the ground. Rigby then gets up and use the Fists of Justice punching Spongebob and Patrick a lot of times until punches both into a wall. Spongebob and Patrick becomes into Invincibubble and Mr. Super Awesomeness and shoots Ice Cream and Bubbles at Rigby who was dodging the attacks and was running in fear and then Rigby use Death Known Do and use the Death Punch punching both Spongebob and Patrick into a wall. Then Spongebob decide becomes into Goofy Goober Rock shooting lasers at Rigby who was dodging the lasers and he was running until Patrick runs at Rigby punching him into the ground. Then Spongebob decide use the Magic Page and make that Rigby dissapears out of existence. K.O! Spongebob and Patrick then walks freely. Results THE WINNERS OF THIS FIGHT ARE... SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK! Final Point Skyblazero: Well Spongebob and Patrick are more strongers, fasters, durables, experimented, has more arsenal and toonforce and the Magic Page or the Magic Pencil to kill both altough Mordecai and Rigby has more intelligence. Anti-Hero: Well, Mordecai and Rigby ends up out of the existence! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Spongebob and Patrick + Stronger + Faster + Arsenal and Toonforce + Durable + Experimented - Smarters + Magic Pencil and the Magic Page ends killing Mordecai and Rigby Lossers Mordecai and Rigby - Stronger - Faster - Arsenal and Toonforce - Durable - Experimented + Smarters - The Magic Pencil or the Magic Page end killing both Next Time